No More Rules
No More Rules (敗北か死か!? 悟空、逆転の秘策, Haiboku ka Si ka!? Goku, Gyakuten no Hisaku) is the fourteenth episode of the Cell Games Saga and the one hundred seventy-ninth overall episode in the uncut version of the Dragon Ball Z series. The episode first aired on March 31, 1993. Its original American air date was December 4, 2000. Summary The episode opens with Goku and Cell fighting one another at an incredible pace; the observant Z Fighters noting that Cell is keeping Goku on his toes and may even have the advantage. After a bout of intensely fast fighting in the ring, Gohan points out that his father is slipping in the fight and needs to try harder. Cell finally manages to land a powerful blow on Goku, quickly following up with a barrage of punches, but Goku breaks Cell's offensive and the two once again disappear into the air above the ring, both unable to land a blow on one another for some time. Gohan, the only fighter able to follow the movements of his father and Cell at this point, notes that Goku has finally reached Cell's speed, as Goku delivers a painful knee to Cell's stomach. At Kami's Lookout, Dende senses trouble. After a brief break in the fight, Goku manages to land a heavy kick to Cell's face, and the two fighters take the fight back to the bottom of the ring, where Goku is nearly knocked out of bounds, but manages to swiftly recover. Cell, with alacrity, tells Goku of his near-mistake and destroys the arena, changing the rules of the tournament so that the victor will be the survivor of the fight. The two resume their incredibly intense fight now spanning the huge landscape surrounding them, both Cell and Goku now equal in speed and power, with each landing numerous blows on one another. On his planet, King Kai panics. Finally, after an exchange of powerful energy blasts, Goku quickly flies high above Cell and begins to charge a Kamehameha with a ton of his remaining energy. Krillin and the rest of the Z Fighters are shocked, incredulous that he will release the wave at Cell from above for fear of vaporizing the planet and everybody on it. Goku, at the last second, uses Instant Transmission to release the attack at point blank range upwards into Cell, completely destroying everything above his upper torso, including his arms and head. As the dust from the incredibly powerful attack rises, a worn and tired Goku is seen standing above Cell's destroyed body, unable to figure out if it was enough to put the android down for good. Battles *Goku (Full-Power Super Saiyan) vs. Perfect Cell Techniques Used *Ultimate Blitz - An energy wave used by Cell a few times against Goku, notably to destroy the ring. *Instant Kamehameha - A combination of the Instant Transmission and the Kamehameha wave used by Goku to destroy the upper half of Cell's body. *Regeneration - The ability where the user recovers broken or removed limbs from their body. Used by Cell to regenerate after getting hit by Goku's Instant Kamehameha. Quotes Trivia *Sean Schemmel (Goku's voice actor) said that his favorite part in the Cell Games Saga, was the Instant Transmission Kamehameha, which happens to take place in this episode. *When Goku does the Instant Kamehameha in this episode, Sean Schemmel (Goku's voice actor) originally says "Ka-Me-Ha-Ha". In the remastered version, this extension is corrected and the full "Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha" is pronounced. Gallery GokuFlyingVHSSet.PNG|Goku flies up GokuInstantKamehamehaAlmost.PNG|Goku charges up the Kamehameha GokuInstant.PNG|In the last second, Goku instantly transmits himself next to Cell to fire the Kamehameha ShockedGohan.PNG|Gohan is shocked Category:Cell Games Saga Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z